Cobra's family
by Commander3428961
Summary: ( AU, Dark!Flock) In this story, we see each member of the Flock, as proud members of Cobra. Undergoing rewrite.
1. The Cobra commercial

(Alright. I've been rethinking this one. I know you all hate it, but I am trying.)

(Decobray mansion, Washington DC)

(Max POV)

Many cameramen, and other film crew, gather in the mansion. Socializing, and getting ready to shoot a commercial. Blind to the truth that surrounded the mansion's owner.

However, in one of the mansion's bedrooms, I was resting peacefully in my sleep. My siblings came in, and started shaking me. Ari, my brother did most of the shaking. He was wearing his usual clothes. A stripped shirt, sweater vest, and jeans you'd expect to see, on a seven year-old. He pushed his glasses up. They had almost fallen off his face.

He said"Come on, Max! Grandpa need us for his commercial!" He continued to shake me, "We need to be prepared for this! If you don't get up, Grandpa will punish us again!"

I got out of my bed. I looked at my younger siblings. Ella, my sister, was wearing what looked like a school uniform. Made sense, seeing as how she went to a private school, owned by our grandfather's company. It was the typical uniform. You know, plad skirt, knee high socks, boring shoes, and a gray shirt with the school symbol. Except her uniform, has the snake symbol on it. The symbol, of our grandfather and his company.

I went over to my dresser, and walked into my bathroom to get dressed. I dress myself, the same way as always. In my jacket, with a lightning bolt... Trapped inside the mouth, of a Cobra, on the side. I wear the jacket over a white shirt, with a red collar and jeans.

I walk out of my quarters, and head up to the mansion. I see my friends, talking to the camera crew.

The director of the commercial asked, "Hey! Where's Mr Decobray? Shouldn't he be in his own commercial?" Oh, the poor simple minded fool.

I told him, "Grandpa won't be joining us this time. He had a..." I tried to think of something, "Meeting to attend." The most believable explanation, I could give.

We start to shoot the commercial. I smile, and look at the lines prepared for me. Typical commercial for our company.

A snake symbol is shown on screen. The three of us say, in unison, "Cobra Industries

An image of medicine with a snake on the bottle, is shown. I say, in front of it, "Advancing in the best health care possible, Cobra heals you."

An image of students walking into a school, with a Cobra symbol on the front door, is shown. Ella says, smiling in front of the building, "Providing top facilities for young people's learning, Cobra educates you."

Ari, my dearest, beloved little brother, was sitting in front of a Playstation knock-off, Cobra made. He said, smiling, "Providing the most advanced gaming systems and media, Cobra entertains you."

An image of Cobra workers, connecting telephone poles is shown. I say, "Working with Global Communication, Cobra connects you."

An image of a tank rolling by. I say, "Providing the latest in National Defense, Cobra protects you."

The three of us come together on screen, sharing some apples. We say in unison, "Cobra Industries. Providing a better future, today."

The crew gets what they need, and leave. I sigh, "Another commercial. Does it even matter? Honestly?"

Ari said to me, "Max! Don't say that." He hugged me, "I don't want Grandpa to punish you, for defying him."

I said to him, "Defying him, how? By saying I don't want to be in his commercials anymore? Soon enough Cobra will control the world anyway! So, what's the point of more commercials?"

I soon realized, I shouldn't have said that. My grandfather come out from behind.

He said, "The POINT, Maximum, is to keep the public unaware." We all look at him in fear, "If the commercials were to stop, the public would soon gain suspicion." He walked closer, and slapped me in the face. He said, "Imagine if Cobra, was discovered for what it truly is." He looked to me and Ari, "For what you two truly are."

I sighed again. I said, "Yes. I understand, Grandfather."

He said, "We are alone. You may call me Grandpa, when no one else is around." He hugged me, "Rest assured, Max. It's worth it. I promise."

He walked away. He stopped, and said, "But, do remember how to address me, in front of the rest of Cobra. At least, those who know the truth, anyway."

I smiled, "Yes. Of course..." My smile couldn't be wider, "Commander."

As he walked away, I began to have flashbacks. I remembered the first time, he'd met us. How we ended up, under his care.


	2. Max's memories

(Okay. We had a slight error. Here's the fixed version).

(Max POV).

You might be wondering.. What's a fourteen year-old girl, and her two siblings doing working for an insane man, trying to take over the world? Well, first the insane man is my paternal grandfather. Second.. He's the only one who knows my secret.

I am one of six illegal genetic experiments. When I was one year-old, I was ripped from my family, and taken into a laboratory. Doctors did something to me, before I was born. They did the same to the other five. When I was a year old, they perfected what they did. I was the first successful human-Avian hybrid. One month after I was taken, mysterious soldiers liberated me. They're weren't the typical soldiers. Cobra employees. My grandfather sent them after me. They destroyed most of the lab. I watched, curious, as they all looked for me. It was the first time, I saw my grandfather. I knew he was someone, and he took me back to my dad. What I didn't know.. Was that the company who took me.. Was the company my father worked for.

After that, my father said, calmingly, "It's gonna be alright, Max. It's gonna be alright." He'd always watched over me. Soon, my parents were happy to have me back. But wanted nothing to do with my grandfather. But, whenever they weren't home, he'd pay a visit. I was always supposed to stay in my room, when my parents didn't take me with them. But, grandpa always had a key to the house, somehow.

He'd always tell me, "Remember, Maximum.. Your destiny, is greater than you can imagine." He'd always wait until such time as my parents came home. Then, he'd just up and disappear. He never brought up that night, that he liberated me from the lab. I was always in his debt. I wanted to repay him somehow.

Years later, my sister, Ella was born. Then, my brother, Ari. I loved them so much. I still do. My parents sucked at keeping secrets from my grandfather. Ella, Ari, and our parents. My family. However, Ari was born with a rare anomaly. He was born with the eyes of a wolf. As he grew up, he developed wolf-like habits. His most common word around the house was 'roar!' It was adorable. Grandfather paid as close attention to them. As he did me. But Ella, was normal. No animal DNA, no powers, no animal like habits.. Nothing.

I loved my family. Everyone one of them. But.. One day.. It was all gone. Ari and Ella were spending the day with Grandfather. I was with Mom at the house. Soon.. I accidentally lit a candle, and knocked it over. Dad came home, and tried to help us leave. I was fine.. But.. Mom and Dad.. Not so much.

They got their bodies out.. They each said their final words. They loved us.. And left us with Grandfather. Mom didn't say anything to him. Just to us. But Dad had some final words, for his father.

He said, "I don't care, what you do. Just make them happy." He meant it, I could tell. I was only seven, when my parents died. Ella, a year behind me. Ari was only a baby.

We came up to the mansion, in DC. Grandfather was rather reclusive. Life changed for us, drastically. Now, we were rich. Not middle class, as we were with Mom and Dad. Now.. Rich. Like.. Almost Bill Gates rich. We got a lot of gifts, which helped our lives. Ari had been given glasses, that hid his wolf eyes. Made him look like everyone else. He loved them. I took care of my siblings, as well as the other five experiments, when they and their families came to visit. But, Grandfather was almost never around. When I was ten, I found out why.

I'd been running around the mansion look for him. I opened a book shelf, revealing an elevator. I rode it, after putting Ella and Ari to sleep.

I found Grandfather, sitting in his command chair, and saw me.

He said, "Max. I'm sorry. But Cobra won't lead itself. Do you know why Cobra exists." I shook my head. He continued, looking at a map of the world, "In this world, there is crime. Disease, starvation. War.. Corruption. All due to faulty leadership." He looked back at me, "I intend to change that. By placing myself in charge. With you being my heir to the throne. You, your siblings, and the world, will never have to suffer again. Would you like to help out?"

I thought about it. A world, where I, my family, my Flock.. And the world didn't have to suffer, ever again? I accepted. Then, I told Ella and Ari, who also happily joined.

For the next four years, I trained. Training for when I would control the world. When I would lead Cobra.

Now, I lead the younger members of Cobra (my Flock) under the codename Queen Cobra. Ready, for when I lead.

(Hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the error).


	3. The meeting of Cobra

(Third POV).

Max walked over to the bookshelf in her bedroom, after Ari and Ella got into the car for school. It was their last day, and they wanted to make it count.

Max pulled one book from the shelf, opening an entrance to an elevator. She walked into the elevator, and hit the button. As it descended, she quickly changed from her public attire into her Cobra attire. Her attire comprised of a blue military uniform, with a black jacket over her shoulders. She had a neck guard, extending inside her jacket. She had black leather boots, and matching gloves with red circles around the wrists of her gloves. Embroiled over the right breast of her uniform, was a blood red Cobra emblem. She had a holster on her left hip, with a loaded pistol in it. On her head, was a blue bullet proof soldier's helmet. On her face.. Was a perfectly reflective mask. She looked like a combination of a madwoman and military genius.

She exited the elevator, and walked into her grandfather's bunker. She met up with the other members of Cobra. First she met with was a Russian woman, with short black hair and glasses, dressed in all black clothes, that looked like they were meant for eternal winter. This was the Baroness, head of Cobra intelligence, second in command to Cobra Commander, and the Cobra Industries PR Secretary.

The Baroness bowed to Max. She said, "Your majesty. It is good to see you again."

Max, known more commonly by her codename, Queen Cobra, smiled beneath her mask. She said, the mask making her voice almost as mechanical as the Commander's, "It's good to see you again as well, Baroness. I take it, you're not here on a social visit, however."

The Baroness stood up, "Indeed, I am not. Nikolai, however." She turned around, and motioned forward. A young man came up. The boy had blue-black hair and eyes and olive skin. Despite his Russian heritage, he could easily pass for any other American. He was dressed in a black trench coat, over a black shirt and marching pants. This was the Baroness' nephew, Nikolai 'Fang' Cisarovna. Another part of the experiment, Max was part of... And another proud member of Cobra.

Fang, otherwise known as Baron, said, his Russian accent thick, "I'm glad to see you again, your Majesty." He bowed, "I await your command."

This time, Max chuckled, "Rise, Baron. You are my friend, you've no reason to bow." She walked up to the Commander's control room, seeing the other members of Cobra, and their families.

Behind the Commander's throne, was Firefly. Next to Firefly, was a young man. He had almost red-ish sort of hair, and blue eyes, that looked as though he was blind. He was dressed in an outfit similar to Firefly's. This was Firefly's son, James 'Iggy' Griffiths. Known also by his codename, the Gorn.

Iggy saw Max walk up. He said to her, in his thick Texas accent, "Your majesty, how nice to see you once more." He kneeled, and kissed her hand, as you would with real royalty.

Max giggled, "Stop. Get up and resume your post." Iggy was her friend, all of the Flock were, but he was a slight bit annoying. Particularly, when he pulled the whole, kissing her hand thing. She stood beside the Commander, ready to receive orders.

The Commander said, "Your next mission, is to keep Cobra's cover. After this meeting you will change out of your Cobra attire, and attend the celebration we are throwing." He turned to the screen, "While four of you are doing that, the other two will be guarding MindBender while he works in his laboratory, in Springfield." He continued, "Changeling and Silence alongside the Baroness and her nephew, will be with you, Max." He brought up his drones, "You four, shall help the Baroness keep up Cobra's public image. While the rest of Cobra, does other work. Gorn and Baipāsutōmu shall protect MindBender, while he works. In case someone makes it past our normal guards." He turned to the six younger members of Cobra, "You all have your assignments. Now, go to them."

They all said, "At once, Commander." As the others left, Max sighed.

The Commander asked her, "Tired of making public appearances, when you only desire to sleep?" As his granddaughter nodded, he removed her mask and helmet. He stroked her hair, and hugged her, "Be patient, my little Serpent. Soon, the world will bow to Cobra. You'll have to make more appearances, but you may sleep whenever and wherever you desire." He gave her back her mask, as she put it back on, "Now, after this assignment is done, I want to see you improve your studies. You excel at every subject, with the sole exception of mathematics. Something easy to fix."

Max sighed, "Yes, Sir." She left, and got ready for her assignment.

As Max went off to change into her public attire, the other members of Cobra prepared for their missions.

The younger members of Cobra, excelled at everything they needed to. They were always ready for each assignment. As they prepared for this one, the members of Cobra began to flashback to the days they first wound up taking care, of their young hybrid relatives.

(A/N: Next few chapters will be flashbacks. By chapter ten, the events of the show shall take place. You may be confused by Max's Cobra attire. Think Cobra Commander from Resolute, and you'll get it. Otherwise.. Well, just keep reading.)


	4. Cisarovna family

(Well,I told you we'd have flashback chapters. So, here's the first one. But, there is some.. Touchy material, about a certain Russian city here).

(Baroness POV).

I grew up a spoiled child of Russian nobility. I was always happy when my brother was around. My mother and father would spoil us both. Up to my teenage years. While I was staying in Russia, enjoying my parents' spoiling.. My brother, Ivan, was in America, studying abroad. While he was, he met a beautiful young American lady. They fell in love, and later returned to Russia. When I first met her, the woman was pleasant. She was intelligent, kind, and very quick. I felt she would have been perfect for my brother. Only to find out, he had already chosen her. Ivan had been in America for two years, and I hadn't heard from him since. He and this woman,Vanessa, I believe her name was.. Had been in love. I could tell by their eyes. I remembered being happy for them both.

But, as she stayed in our family's home, she'd been with Ivan every second. I'd been growing jealous. I had been waiting two years for my brother to return, and my time with him had been cut short by this woman. But, I learned to love her like a sister. She was kind, not only to Ivan, but to me as well.

One day, my mother was visiting relatives on the other side of Russia. My father had taken Ivan off to meet other aristocrats. My servants had all been off to help them. Leaving me and her alone. Luckily, our manor was rather large. I had been alone, in the library. She had come in.

She saw me, and came up to me. She asked, "Why don't you like me? Ivan said you would." She looked purely confused. Her eyes, showing a desire to learn.

I sighed, "I suppose I am merely.. Envious of you. A beautiful young lady, who Ivan clearly loves, and all his attention is on you. I have only gotten a whole ten seconds, to even speak to my own brother!" I was furious. I finished, "All I intend to say, is this.. You come into my home, and steal my brother from me. Why?"

She sighed, smiling, "I'm sorry, Anastasia. But, I love Ivan. I'm sorry I've taken up so much of his time." She placed her hands, on top of my own, "But just because I love him, doesn't mean I shouldn't know his family. That's why I didn't go with him today."

That surprised me. My brother never forced her to go anywhere. He always asked her if she wanted to go. Usually, she agreed. Yet.. When offered to meet the most powerful people in Russia.. Some of the most powerful people on Earth.. She declined? She'd been with Ivan, for two years.. I'd assumed his power was one of the things, she'd loved about him.

I asked, "You declined, meeting the most powerful people in Russia?" Her eyes indicated, power never crossed her mind.

She giggled, "Money never mattered to me. I came from a poor family, and I was always happy. Money and power, fine to have." She shook her head, "But that's not what defines a person. If it does.. Then, they're not human." Her eyes looked to the Heavens, "I love Ivan's humor, his brain." She looked at me, "His sense of family." I became confused. Of course Ivan had a sense of family. It is essential for Nobility, to be close to their family. Otherwise, they aren't fit to be Nobility.

I asked, "What do you mean? Ivan's sense of family, is what makes Ivan.. Well.. Ivan." I couldn't believe I just said that. I was struggling, to find the right words. Usually, describing my brother was easy. But, around this woman.. It seemed difficult.

She giggled again, "Makes sense. When we were at university together, all Ivan would talk about was his sister. He'd say things about your parents, but not much. I'd ask him about Russia, his past, his interests.. I learned those things, eventually." She looked at me, her smile very warm, "But mostly he talked about you. He really missed you."

I couldn't believe it. All the time I spent missing my brother, thinking he had forgotten me.. He missed me as well. I was truly happy.

She saw the book in my hand, "Is that.." She took it, "The Bible?"

I responded, "The Orthodox version." The official Russian religion, is Orthodox Christianity. My father had me and Ivan read the Orthodox Bible, three times a day at the least. My father was a rather.. Old style Russian Baron, you could say. I asked her, "Would you like to read it?"

She said, "Sure. I've always loved reading, and learning. I'd love to know more about Russia. Ivan told me some things but.. Well.." Her eyes looked down, "Not many."

I handed her the book, and got up. She said, "Once I'm done, maybe we could do something?" I turned, "Ivan told me most of the things you liked. Maybe we could try something, together?"

I thought about it. I figured, my brother loved the woman well enough.. I might as well get to know her. I said, "Very well."

As I was leaving she said, "You know, you should smile more. Pretty young ladies don't just frown all the time." She giggled, for the final time. That was her most annoying feature was her giggling. She said, "You are a very lovely young lady, Anastasia. But, if you never smile, no one will ever want to be near you."

I smiled. She was kind to me, and very funny. I said, "Spasibo." _Thank you._

She replied, "net problem." _No problem._

I slowly began to grow closer to her. We would read together. We would skate with Ivan together. We would even study together. Soon enough.. I grew to love her like a sister. As we grew closer.. She still spent time with Ivan. Their love would also grow.

My mother approved of Vanessa. My father.. He didn't care. As long as Ivan and I were well read, it didn't matter to him. The only time he interacted with her, was when she needed to learn Russian. My father was willing to teach her. In time, he also came to love her like a daughter.

Then.. One day.. Ivan announced it. I was reading a book by Tolstoy, my mother sleeping on my right. My father, doing paperwork in his office.

Ivan came in, Vanessa on his arm. He said, waking mother, "I have come to love her with all my heart." He looked at her, and kissed her. After so, he said, "Our love has come to a magnificent point. We are.." He blushed, "We are to be wed."

We were all surprised. My mother hugged them both, laughing happily. My father said, "Pozdravlyayu, syn moy." _Congratulations, my son._ He turned to Vanessa, "I, moya novaya nevestka." _AND my new daughter-in-law._

I of course, said nothing. I simply smiled, and felt happy for them. It was one of the happier occasions of my life. Knowing my brother, was to marry the woman he loved. After they were wed, they made an even happier announcement.

The announcement that Vanessa was pregnant. My parents were happy. They'd always dreamed of grandchildren. I remember being happy for my brother. He and his wife. I loved them both, and they were having a child. Such great joy fell upon our family.

For months, my family and our servants would help Vanessa with the things she needed. My brother would never leave her side. He was happiest of all. My brother always looked forward, to having a child of his own. But.. Soon, tragedy would strike.

One day, Vanessa gave birth. Hers and Ivan's son was born. But.. She was too weak, after her son was born. She died, giving him life. Ivan was saddened. We were all saddened, by her death. But, Ivan was happy to have his son. My parents, to have their grandson. I was happy to have my nephew, to care for. Before she died, my sister-in-law said she wanted her child to have a proud Russian name. So, we, one of Russia's proudest families, gave the boy his name. Nikolai Cisarovna. Ivan couldn't have been happier, to finally have his son.

However.. One night.. Ivan died. Someone broke into our manor. Sneaking past everyone except Ivan. Ivan fought them, silently. Until we all heard a gunshot in Ivan's room. We rushed to find him. Father broke down the door to Ivan's room. My mother burst into tears, I was shocked. My brother died, fighting the people who wanted to kidnap his son. He died, protecting his son. Yet, they took him anyway. Ivan, the brother I had known and loved, since the day I was born.. Was gone. Forever. I couldn't help, but burst into tears myself. My mother cried, over the death of her son. I cried, for the death of my brother.

My father's grief, lasted long enough. Later, replaced by anger. Anger at the guards, for not fulfilling their duty. Angry at the kidnappers, for stealing his grandson, and murdering his son. Angry at himself, for failing to protect his family.

My father ordered everyone he could order, to search all of Russia. To search all of Ukraine, Belarus, Crimea, all of the old Russian Empire if need be. In seven months, we found nothing. One day.. My mother fell ill. She died, lying in in the snow of Stalingrad. Though the city is now called Volgograd, it had always betrayed my family. It was where my ancestors died in battle. It was where Nikolai was born, and taken from. It was where my mother died. To me.. To all of the Cisarovna family.. It was no different, than Stalin himself. To the Cisarovna family.. It will always be Stalingrad.

Then.. One day.. I looked for my father. Hoping he might know.. At least something about Nikolai. I heard a noise, from his trophy room. I found him.. Dead. He'd had a stroke.

I was mourning for months. Even after my father died, I continued the sear for my nephew. One day.. Two men came into my family chateau. One was dressed in a black trench coat, black shoes, and a black fedora. I could see his brown hair, and blue eyes. He spoked, in a thick German accent.

He said, "Hello, Baroness. My name is Klaus Wolf. Private aid, to this man." He handed me a phone, "In case you want to contact us, after this meeting."

The man next to him, was shadowy. I his face, covered by a mask. His head, a hat. I couldn't see, so much as an inch of his skin.

The shadowy man spoked, "Your nephew, Nikolai, I believe his name was? Was taken from you, months ago?" I nodded, "I use the name Cobra Commander. Founder of Cobra Industries, and leader of Cobra. I know everything about the people, who took your nephew. I underwent a similar situation, with my own family. I know where he is. But, you must do something for me, in return."

I couldn't believe it. Someone who knew the kidnappers. I said, begging, "Anything! I will do whatever you want. I simply desire to see my nephew again. He's the only thing I have left." It was true. He was, my only living family.

The Commander said, "We will discuss it later. For now, we will help you to get Nikolai back."

Later, they did. We got Nikolai back. Then, it seemed Itex never learned. Six Avian human hybrids. All constantly made in the same laboratory.

Soon, I found what they needed me to do. The Commander showed me the problems with the world, and it's leadership. I joined, willingly. After do, I brought Nikolai home. I taught him everything. Russian, English, mathematics, everything I knew. This boy was quiet, yet curious. He clung to me, like glue to paper.

My nephew, Nikolai 'Fang' Cisarovna, is my only remaining family. He is the only thing I have left. My title and position, mean little if I have none to share it with. I failed to protect my family once. I will NOT, fail again! My nephew means everything to me. I will protect him. Till the day comes, when he no longer needs me.. I will protect him. Even if I must take another human life.. I will protect him.

(Well. One down.)


	5. A past of fire

(Now, Firefly's flashback).

(Firefly POV).

I guess you could say, despite everything, I'm like any other parent. In that, I want the best for my child. At the least, I don't want my son to end up like me.

I was born to a poor family of farmers, in Dallas, Texas. My mother came from Georgia. My family has a rich Southern heritage. I grew up poor, almost bankrupt. No money for me to go to school. No money for a car. Most of the time, me, my mother and my father, had to steal things to survive. The most we could afford, was our house. I didn't care about money. All I cared about was my family. My parents, were the only family I had. I enjoyed twelve good years with them. Soon, enough though, tragedy struck. Someone tried to take our house. We put up a fight, and my father died protecting me and my mother. Then, mom threw me out. During the fight, someone lit a match. In the furnace. The house, the people trying to take it.. And my mother.. Were all gone. I could rebuild the house.. But I couldn't get my family back.

After the funeral, I wondered around the state of Texas, for years. From afar, I watched all the high schools in Texas, as they all learned. I learned with them. I organized everything I needed to know. My favorite class was chemistry. I studied it, everyday. While I did.. I continued to preform rather.. Less than legal activities. One day.. I was out, drinking.. I fell asleep. I was late for class. I wasn't enrolled in any school in Texas, but I knew reading and writing. I also knew, how to poke listening holes into the walls. I used them, to make sure I could hear what the teachers were saying. But, I hated being late. For two reasons. One, chemistry was my favorite class. It helped me turn my greatest fear.. Into my biggest obsession. I was once afraid of fire, as took my home and family from me. But, thanks to them.. I saw it. The beauty of fire. How it lit every darkness. How it burned unneeded things. I also listened closely in history.. The teacher there, was also a religious man. Who always said, "The Lord shall send the wicked to burn." I liked the idea, of the wicked suffering. Being punished for every evil thing, they done. Fire seemed like it could do it.

The second reason I hated being late.. She hated it. In chemistry class, was the most beautiful girl. Her name? Debra 'Debbie' Meyer. A young girl who paid the closest attention in class. She had long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and glasses. She was always dressed, in the most beautiful clothes. Beautiful and smart. I was too scared to ever approach her. She was always on time. I heard people talk about her all the time. Rarely ever, anything bad. Popular, but that didn't matter to her. From hearing people talk about her.. I found out so much. Particularly, her disliking of tardiness. So, for her, I'd always try to be on time.

But, that day, a late December day, she spotted me. I was sitting in the tree, watching them experiment. She was in the seat by the window. She saw my face. Class was nearly over, and I ran, at the sound of the bell. But, she ran after me. Soon, she stopped me. She threw the book at me. LITERALLY. THREW. A BOOK. AT ME! Damn thing hurt like hell. Specifically, she threw a copy of A Christmas Carol, at me. I fell over.

She walked up, picked up her book, and looked at me as I rubbed my head. She said, "You know, it's illegal in the state of Texas, to invade the privacy of students in ther own classroom." She kicked me in my face, "Why didn't you just walk in the front door, and take a seat like everyone else?" I could the anger and curiousity in her eyes.

I got, in pain, "I'm not exactly enrolled here. Or, really, anywhere." I wasn't. It had been a whole eight years since my parents died, and when they did, all the money for the school I was in, dried up.

She asked, "What, don't your parents care about your schooling?" She looked confused, and very angry. It was clear, she couldn't tell I was bankrupt.

However.. The minute she said, 'your family' I started tearing up. She could tell my tears, were sincere. Soon, she was hugging me. I told her the whole story.

Later, she took me to her house. She told me about herself. She was a Texas girl, although she and her mother were from Texas, like me. Her father, was from Louisiana. Her father's father, her grandpa, came from Alabama. On both sides, our family has a long, rich, Southern history. Her family owned a restaurant. One that, later, would be bought out by Cobra. She was smart. She was kind to me, taught me the basic things. Reading, writing, history, science. I taught her fire, farming, survival. We were happy to learn from each other. Soon enough, we fell in love. I was there, for her graduation. Soon enough, we were wed. Then.. Well.. I'll leave out a few unnecessary details. Then, after a month or two of being husband and wife.. She was pregnant. We were both overjoyed. We'd been running the family restaurant, providing happiness to the people of Texas. Now.. We were about to have happiness of our own. The months of her pregnancy were hell. She constantly had to get up to use the bathroom, vomiting, and of course, the weird things she had me serve her.

Then.. When our son was born.. Neither of us, had been any happier in our lives. Until he was taken from us. We were in mourning, forever. I broke every law the state of Texas had, looking for him. In three weeks.. I found nothing. One night.. Two people, approached. One man, one woman.

The man was tall, wearing a trench coat, and fedora. He had glasses, covering his brown eyes. His brown hair, slightly hidden by the chat.

The woman had black hair, brownish eyes, and was dressed in a black trench coat. She also had glasses.

The man said, "Thomas Griffiths?" I nodded my head, "My name is Wolf. Klaus Wolf. Cobra Industries Chief of Staff." He pointed to the woman, "This is my associate, Russian Baroness, Anastasia Cisarovna." She didn't say anything, just looked at me with suspicion. I had no idea, what Cobra Industries was. Never heard of it before. Wolf said, "Cobra Industries is a multi-purpose company. Our founder, Adam DeCOBRAy, is still working on it. We are finding new people, to employee. Baroness is our PR Secretary, and I am the Chief of Staff. We have been sent here to Texas, to find a Head of Security. We were hoping you might take it." He held up a dossier, "Your criminal records, will be completely expunged, almost erased if you do."

I turned them down. My wife was mourning, and my son was missing. I said, walking away angry, "I ain't taking no job right now. Right now, the only job I want is-"

Wolf interrupted, "Finding your kidnapped son?" I turned around, to see him smirking, "What if I told you, I could help you find him? What if I told you, I know exactly where he is?"

I rushed him, and had my hands around his throat. I yelled, "Where is he?!" I'd been looking for my son for weeks, and now I had a lead.

Wolf's American-like accent disappeared, replaced by a thick German one, "Mien Gott! If you will let go of my throat, I will tell you!" I let him go, "He's in a secret facility. Owned by the Itex corporation. They aren't who they say they are. Our leader went through the same thing you did. As did the Baroness." As the Russian woman nodded, I listened more to what Wolf had to say, "The facility, is in Death Valley, California. I can take you there, and let you have him back. If, you accept the job."

I thought it over. I knew they wanted the restaurant. Mail from 'Klaus Wolf' came everyday. Asking for the restaurant. I wouldn't let my wife be unhappy. But I knew, that she and I both wanted our son back. I said, "Yes. I will discuss the restaurant tomorrow. Tonight, we get my son back into his mother's waiting arms."

A few days later.. We got my son, James Griffiths, back. What happened.. The mixing of bird DNA, was shocking. For a second.. We lost our humanity. I tried to sell him to sell him to a circus, try to make money. Wolf smacked some sense into me. Then, my wife. Cobra bought out the restaurant.. But allowed us to keep running it. Now, to show how loyal we are.. My wife poisons the wine, of the Commander's enemies, whenever they walk into our restaurant.

Now.. My son, is what matters to me and my wife. Not money. Not some fancy job.. Once again, the most important thing in my life, is my family. My son, James 'Iggy' Griffiths, codename 'Gorn' is, like me and my wife, a proud member of Cobra. I will do anything to keep him safe and happy.

(Next up, Storm Shadow).


	6. The tale of a Ninja's sadness

(Alright. I hope you like it. It will probably be the weirdest one yet).

(Storm Shadow POV).

Much of my story, has already been told. The Arashikage Ninja Clan. We have been assassins for hire, since the first Emperor of Japan. My family, the Arashikage family have been in charge of the clan. My cousin, Kim Arashikage, now known as Jinx, was daughter of the Hard Master. My parents, had been killed on a mission. Killed by the man who hired them. After that, I was raised by my uncle. I was trained, under the harshest of conditions. Training, to become Hard Master. To succeed my uncle.

Then, Snake Eyes came to our clan. Trained alongside me. It soon seemed, like he would soon become Hard Master. I couldn't let that happen. The two were prepared to meet, and I poisoned Snake Eyes' cup. I was not going to let some stranger, from off the streets of Tokyo, take what I had worked almost my entire life for. I returned, only to find the Hard Master dead. Snake Eyes, having a pipe to his throat. I simply said, "Assassin." I cut off his ability to speak, but he still lived. He took Kim with him. Over the years, I took leadership of the Arashikage clan. Soon, I traveled to America. I began to become fascinated, with their fighting style. Yet, their lack of a code of honor. However, there was one.

A young woman, who was beautiful, intelligent, and a skilled fighter. She wanted to learn how to fight, using Ninjutsu. She became my star student. We began seeing each other outside the dojo. She was, what you'd call a motormouth. When ever we weren't in the dojo, she could talk forever. I would listen. She began to say, beautiful things. She told her past, as a girl on the streets. She'd made enemies. Especially, among the rich. But she always fought for herself, and others. One day, I found myself in love. Then, in secret, we wed. Two months later, she returned with me to Japan. Then, she was pregnant. I couldn't have been happier.

Then, my daughter was born. My true happiness came that day. I couldn't believe it. Something so precious.. And I created it. My wife said, "Should anything happen to me.. Teach her Ninjutsu." I promised her I would. That day.. She was too weak. She.. Passed. Then, for the next year, I watched over my daughter. Then, at night, she was taken.

Those who took her.. I immediately declared enemies of the Arashikage clan. We began our hunt for them. I would remove their heads from their shoulders.

In one month.. We found nothing. Then, one day, four people came to my home. An American man, who wore an outfit similar to a.. Cowboy, I believe they call it?

Then, next to him the Baroness. I knew who she was. All over the Eastern world, the Cisarovna family had gaining a reputation. She needed no introduction.

Between them, was a man in a trench coat, a fedora, and glasses. Beneath his trench, was the uniform of an officer in the German army. I questioned why a German soldier would associate with a corporation like Cobra.

Finally, man shrouded in mystery. None of his features could be seen. In his bizarre clothing, you couldn't see an inch of his skin, at all. Never did I dream, that I would one day work for this man.

The German was the first to speak. He said, his American accent nearly perfect, "Hello. My name is Klaus Wolf. Former Colonel of the German Army. Chief of Staff of Cobra Industries." He gestured to the Texan, "This is our Head of Security, Mister Thomas, 'Firefly' Griffiths." He then gestured to his boss, "This is the founder of Cobra, Cobra Commander." He looked to me, "Every member of Cobra, has faced something similar to what you have." He adjusted his glasses, "We know, who took your daughter. As well as why, and where."

I stopped in my tracks. They knew who and where. Why didn't matter. I would squeeze that out of them, later. What mattered, was who and where. I took my katana, and held it to Wolf's throat.

I demanded, "Where is she?" I needed to know. I would kill everyone involved, with taking my daughter.

Wolf smirked. He said, his German accent thicker than blood, "If you want to know, you must do something." He asked me, "How much do you love your daughter?"

I held the ex-soldier against the wall, "What kind of a question is that?! She means the world to me!" Indeed she did. My daughter meant everything to me. As any child, should matter to their father. Any father who doesn't value his child, is no true father.

Klaus simply smiled. An evil smile. He said, "Excellent answer. If you want her back, you must swear loyalty to Cobra. If your daughter is as we suspect her to be.. You may need us. Understood?"

I thought it over. I stuck my sword in the ground, and got on my knees. I said, facing Cobra Commander, "I swear loyalty to you, and you alone, my Commander."

After so, they brought me to the facility, and we began to destroy it. We took my daughter, and I brought her back to the temple. Monique Arashikage was home. I taught her the martial arts, after discovering her wings. Soon, Cobra and the Arashikage formed an alliance. My daughter met the rest of her 'Flock' and we began to meet them and the rest Cobra, more frequently.

I will protect my daughter, no matter what happens.


	7. Clan McCullen

(The last flashback.)

(Flashback. Destro POV).  
I grew up, very close to my sister. She was quite younger than me, which I felt, meant I had to protect her. When we were old enough, I took over the company. Though I was upset due to my parents' deaths, I was still happy to be running things in the company. But I wasn't happy, when my sister, Ann McCullen, left for France without so much as a note. But, soon, she met a decent enough man. Then, his family, I felt, were much better. Until he did, what he did.

Then, Jason (better known , by his nickname 'Gazzy') was born No one in my family, particularly not my sister, could have been happier. When he was taken, we all grieved. Soon, man in an old Luftwaffe uniform, came into the castle.

He said, "Hello. I am Klaus Wolf. Former Colonel of the German Army. I know you want to know why I am here, so I will skip the usual thing." He walked closer to me, "I know where the boy id, and we will help you get him back, in return you must join us."

I was shocked. But we were all happy to know, Jason was alive. Whatever we had ti do, we were willing. Whatever it took, to make my family whole again. We accepted. We went over to the facility, and I saw Klaus' more violent side. It was like he didn't need the army hed brought with him. Like he could take on everyone in the facility, by himself. We found young Gazzy, and were overjoyed. We brought him home, and were shocked to see what happened. But we didn't care. He was alive, safe, and happy. Then, Angel was born. We loved her as well. Then, her father sold her, as he did Gazzy. Ann had enough. The thing about the McCullen family.. Ye mess with our family.. Ye never breath again. She took our father's hunting shotgun, and fired a shot. Into the man's head.

Then, Klaus came again. We'd all had enough. This time, after we liberated Angel.. we hunted Itex down. Killing everyone in it. Klaus had the pleasure of killing their leader, himself. Again, Klaus is a fine man. But he has a more violent side to him. Nothing remains of Itex. Whatever does, belongs to the Commander.

Because of my failure to protect my family, I wear the mask. The McCullen clan has a name for those, who embarrass our clan. A Destro. That is why, I wear the mask I do. But, not in public. In my public appearances, I show my face. But, when Cobra is at it's true goals.. I wear the mask. As a symbol of my failure.

Now.. I do whatever I must to protect those two. And.. Since Cobra Commander has seen fit to 'enlighten me' on Cobra's true mission.. I serve, as loyally and faithfully as I can.. (Even if Cobra Commander, does occasionally get on my nerves.)


End file.
